<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The sea dragon by asoiafweirdo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24067645">The sea dragon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/asoiafweirdo/pseuds/asoiafweirdo'>asoiafweirdo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire &amp; Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Warhammer Fantasy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asshai, Dark Jon Snow, F/M, Jon Snow Doesn't Join the Night's Watch, Jon Snow Knows Something, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Jon snow is Corlys velaryon come again, Political Jon Snow, Valyria, happy Stark family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:34:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24067645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/asoiafweirdo/pseuds/asoiafweirdo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The sea wolf as he was called a bastard born to a life of hatred and scorn forsook those who saw him as nothing but a stain upon their precious honor Jon Snow In his day there was not a man so admired, so beloved, and so reviled in all Westeros. He was made of light and darkness in equal parts. To some, he was a hero, to others the blackest of villains. follow him on his journey to the east to the shores of the old world becoming a champion of commoner and noble alike.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arianne Martell/Jon Snow, Asha Greyjoy/Jon Snow, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Emmanuel von libewitz, Jon Snow/Margaery Tyrell, Jon Snow/Original House Velaryon Character(s), Jon Snow/Rhaenys Targaryen (Daughter of Elia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The sea dragon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Kindly leave a comment</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1</p><p>An unexpected journey</p><p>The library was empty, save for Chayle, the young Septon who sat at the entrance, nodding off over the Seven-Pointed-Star. Jon sat in his favorite spot, in the dark corner, invisible for everyone who did not know where to look. Winterfell’s library never held his interest, but it was a place where Jon could hide from Lady Stark’s cruel remarks, and if he closed his eyes, he could have almost felt the chill of the wind kissing his hair, and the salty taste of seawater on his lips. It had been 5 moons since he had returned from Driftmark, and every waking moment, he dreamed of returning to High Tide, where the sounds of waves crashing against cliffs woke him up every morning, and the quiet hum of water lulled him to sleep every night.</p><p>He glanced at the book on his lap, The Nine Voyages written by Maester Mathis describing Sea Snake's expeditions to Yi Ti and Leng, Ashaai, N'ghai and Mossovy. A life full of adventure, Jon thought, gazing at the map where each one of Corlys' nine voyages was marked in a different colour. One day, it will be me on the head of a great ship, navigating through treacherous waters. I will sail to Yi Ti, Leng and Marahi, and even farther to Ashaai and Ulos.</p><p>Arya's voice broke his musings. "Jon, what are you doing here?"</p><p>Jon closed the book with haste, not wanting anyone to know about his dreams. In time, I will prove my worth.</p><p>“I was just reading,” he said.</p><p>Arya chuckled. “About Corlys Velyaron or Lomas Longstrider?”</p><p>Jon smiled and ruffled Arya’s hair.</p><p>“Well anyways, father sent me here to come and find you,” she replied.</p><p>Jon frowned. “Why?”</p><p>“Father wants us to gather in his solar he told me to tell you to find, Robb and get him to come to the meeting.”</p><p>Jon sighed. “Tell him I will come soon with Robb in tow.”</p><p>Arya nodded and left the library leaving Jon alone to think. Jon wondered what this meeting in his father’s solar was about and he questioned why his father would even include him in it. While his father loved him like all his children Jon was only a mere bastard and his presence in these kinds of meetings was not required.</p><p>Jon never knew his mother, Ashara Dayne, but she was said to be a beautiful woman, even more so than Cersei Lannister. She was said to be kind as well, and was a good friend of Elia Martel, the wife of Prince Rhaegar. Jon sighed and decided to go and visit his childhood friend, Domeric Bolton. Domeric had been sent to foster at Winterfell by his father Roose Bolton when Jon was nine years old. Jon had looked up to the older boy in the same way that his brother Robb looked up to his friend SmallJon when he was sent to foster at Last Hearth.</p><p>The two of them had been fast friends, and while Jon would never regret his time in Driftmark, it made him sad that he had to spend so much time separated from Domeric. Jon got up and walked out of the library. He walked through the hallways of Winterfell, and exited out into the courtyard. He walked over to the training yard and there he found his friends Asher and Domeric sparring. Asher Forrester, the second son of Lord Gregor Forrester, had also been sent to foster at Winterfell when Jon was nine, and like with Domeric, they became fast friends.</p><p>They were sparring with live steel and were wearing they’re plate armour Domeric wore a red plate that was meant to resemble a flayed man. While Asher wore simpler and less stylistic armor which made sense given he came from a minor family. Asher wielded a falchion and a tower shield made out of ironwood while Domeric wielded a mace and a kite shield. Jon watched as the two of them sparred he looked around and saw that Robb was trying to teach Bran archery but Bran was struggling.</p><p>Jon watched as Domeric hit Asher on his shield but it was only a glancing blow nor did it knock Asher back. Asher responded by attempting to hit Domeric in the leg with his Falchion but Domeric parried the blow with his mace. Domeric responded with a strike of his own; he attempted to hit Asher on the shoulder with his mace but Asher blocked the blow with his shield. Jon continued to watch as his two good friends traded blows. Jon had no doubt in his mind that the older and more experienced Domeric would win in the end. Jon was proven right as Domeric sidestepped Asher’s blow and put his mace to Asher’s neck ending the fight.</p><p>Jon clapped. “Bravo, mighty flayed knight! Whom shall you crown Queen of Love and Beauty?” he asked mockingly.</p><p>“Hmm perhaps Asha? She is fair to look upon,” Domeric teased.</p><p> </p><p>Domeric knew full well that Jon was interested in Asha the young daughter of Balon Greyjoy who had been given to his father as a hostage. “</p><p>Jon scowled at him. “Not funny corpse.”</p><p>Domeric scowled at the nickname Jon had recently given him a few weeks prior.<br/>
Asher walked up to Jon. “Why do you even want that Ironborn whore anyways?”</p><p>“Call her a whore one more time and I’ll slit your throat” he said.</p><p>Jon turned around and walked over to his half brothers who had finished their archery practice. Robb turned around and smiled and Jon hugged him</p><p>“Jon!, how's it going?” Robb said.</p><p>Jon released Robb from his hug and ruffled Bran’s hair after he was done with the pleasantries he turned to look at Robb and Bran. “Robb, Bran's father has called a family meeting in his solar” he said.</p><p>“Do you know what this meeting is about?” Robb asked.</p><p>“I don’t know and I have no idea why father would want me there.”</p><p>“Let’s go,” he said to Robb, and Bran moved to follow him.</p><p>They walked through the training yard and entered the courtyard. They walked across the courtyard and entered the keep. They walked through the hallways of Winterfell and entered into his father’s solar. There the entire Stark family waited for them Jon took his place in the back of the family where he belonged. They were standing in front of their father’s desk where he sat with his wife standing next to him.</p><p>“Why have you called us here father?” Robb asked.</p><p>“I have a few announcements to make,” his father said. “I have decided to foster Bran with the Manderlys of white harbor.” his father said</p><p>Jon wasn’t surprised in the least. When his grandfather had tried to embrace southron ways, it made the Northern nobles very uneasy. Since Jon was bastard the Northern lords wouldn’t care that much that his father had fostered him down south. But his father would not have this luxury with his trueborn children and as such it made sense to foster them with a northern house. His Brother Robb had already been fostered with the Umbers so it made sense that his father would foster bran with another Northern house. The Manderly’s were also known for being the most southron of the Northern houses and given the fact that Bran wanted to be a knight and that his mother wanted her children to learn southron ways it made sense that his father would foster Bran with the Manderlys.</p><p>“I also intend to betroth Sansa to Domeric '' his father said.</p><p>While his siblings and his stepmother were surprised by this Jon was not. This had clearly been Roose Bolton’s and his father’s plan ever since Domeric had been fostered at Winterfell.</p><p>Catelyn looked extremely unhappy at this prospect. Jon knew that she wanted southron matches for his siblings.</p><p>“Husband, surely you can reconsider a southern match would be much more beneficial,” His stepmother said.</p><p>“The Northern lords are discontent, they believe us to be too southron. We must prove that we are Northmen first and foremost.” His father said.</p><p>Ned turned to Robb. “And to that end, I intend to find a suitable match for Robb.” his father said.</p><p>“Who did you have in mind father?” Robb asked.</p><p>“Either Wylla Manderly, Alys Karstark, Serena Umber, Sarra umber, or Meera Reed,” His father said.</p><p>Catelyn looked at Robb. “I would prefer the Manderly girl she worships the Seven.” Catelyn said.</p><p>Jon rolled his eyes. Catelyn had tried to make every child in Winterfell that was under her jurisdiction keep the Seven, but she had failed miserably. Only Sansa and Jeyne Poole had taken those gods. Asha had stubbornly kept to worshipping the Drowned god and wouldn’t even go near a sept, no matter how hard Lady Stark tried to convert her.</p><p>“Each match has their own advantages,” his father said, “Wylla’s family owns the only port city in the north; they are also one of the richest families in the north,” his father said. “Serena and Sara are still young, so there will be plenty of time to have children,” his father said.<br/>
“The Karstarks are our cousins so we can expect absolute loyalty from them” his father said. “The Manderlys worship the seven so marrying the Manderly girl could be seen as favoring the south” his father said. “You already fostered with the Umbers so you marrying a daughter of their house could be seen as favoritism” his father said. “The Karstarks are already loyal to us due to being cousins so marrying Alys would be a little unnecessary” His father said.</p><p>Robb scratched his chin like he always did when he was deep in thought. “I see so there are advantages and disadvantages to each match” Robb said.</p><p>His father nodded and looked at Robb with pride. “Yes,” his father said “all of you besides Jon can leave,” his father said everyone but Catelyn and Jon left the room.</p><p>Ned looked at his wife clearly annoyed “get out this does not concern you” his father said.</p><p>“But Ned-,” Catelyn began to say but Ned silenced her</p><p>“Leave,” his father said.</p><p>Catelyn glared at Ned and then Jon but left the room nonetheless.</p><p>Ned sighed and looked at Jon with an exasperated look on his face. “She wants you gone from Winterfell, you know.” his father said</p><p>Jon nodded. “I am aware.” he said.</p><p>“Then you know that your presence is causing strife in Winterfell” his father said.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“You cannot stay here. Cat wants you to join the night’s watch” his father said. “Do you want to join the night’s watch?” his father asked.</p><p>“No,” he said,</p><p>“any particular reason why?” his father asked</p><p>“They are a crumbling order full of rapists and thieves.” he said.</p><p>Ned looked surprised. “who told you this?” his father asked</p><p>“My friends from the south” he said.</p><p>Ned nodded. “Aye the order has seen better days but they have honorable men in their ranks like Jeor Mormont and your uncle Benjen,” His father said.</p><p>Jon looked at his father with an unimpressed look on his face “And for every honourable man in the watch, there are ten dishonourable men behind them” he said.</p><p>“Even if that’s true you must admit that their cause is noble” his father said.</p><p>”Aye a noble cause for ignoble men how long before I wake up to a dagger in my back or a tumble down the wall do not mince words father the blood of kings and heroes does not sit in the frozen halls of the black castle now it is a pack of killers who would as soon as sell their own mothers as fight the wildlings” he said.</p><p>Ned sighed and held his head in his hands. “Jon you can’t stay here Catelyn and the rest of the Tullys will find a way to get you exiled” his father said.</p><p>Jon looked at his father with a defiant look on his face“I’m not going to join the watch” he said</p><p>“Then don't,” his father said. “You need to leave Winterfell but that doesn’t mean you have to join the watch” his father said.</p><p>“And what would I do instead?” he asked</p><p>“Earn glory for yourself. I know you’re afraid of being a footnote in history” his father said. “I will give you some money to start a new life for yourself,” his father said.</p><p>Jon nodded. “how much?” he asked</p><p>“100 gold dragons,” his father said as he handed him a bag full of gold. “You may leave now,” his father said.</p><p>Jon left his father’s solar with the bag of gold in hand and Jon knew at that very moment that a new chapter of his life had begun. “I need a drink,” he said to himself as he decided to go to the tavern in Wintertown by himself.</p><p>He walked through the hallways of Winterfell and found the septa angrily marching through the keep.</p><p>“Where is that damn girl” septa Mordane cursed Jon rolled his eyes and instantly knew who this “damn girl” was.</p><p>“Who are you looking for, Septa Mordane?” he asked.</p><p>Septa Mordane turned to look at him and frowned as she was not fond of him due to his birth.<br/>
“I’m looking for your Ironborn friend, ” the Septa said with disgust.</p><p>"Have you tried the old Pyke perhaps or by sea? It would be a pity if you should slip and drown. Who would remind us of eternal damnation, all the while you sample cock at winter town?" he said.</p><p>The septa looked at him with both a surprised and angry look on her face. “I am a Septa of the faith,”</p><p>“A faith and a foreign one at that. You are only here because my father’s wife is keeping you around in order to civilize us “savage” Northmen,” he said and before she had time to speak he walked out of the keep. He walked through the courtyard of Winterfell and arrived at the stables. There he found Harwin, the Stablemaster’s son, tending to the horses.</p><p>“Hello there Jon what are you doing here?” Harwin asked</p><p>“I’m here for my horse. I plan on heading down to Wintertown for a drink,” he said.</p><p>“Can I come with you?” Harwin asked.</p><p>“Sorry Harwin but I want to drink alone tonight,” he lied.</p><p>Harwin looked sad, but he seemed to understand. Harwin saddled his horse for him, and Jon thanked him. He mounted his horse, Silverwind, a magnificent white stallion as quick as a shadow. Jon rode down the road from Winterfell to Wintertown he passed by petitioners on their way to beg his father to punish their neighbor for stealing their cow or some such nonsense. Jon arrived at Wintertown and rode up to the tavern “The Wolf and Hare”.</p><p>Jon entered into the Tavern and was greeted with the sights and smells of such an establishment. Jon was quite familiar with Taverns; Jon and Aurane had visited many taverns in Hull, a minor town in driftmark. Jon was at home in these kinds of establishments; the tavern smelled of warm ale and freshly baked meat pies. There were many patrons, most of them men, going about their business. They were being served by wenches and a few patrons had hired some whores as escorts including Robb’s favorite whore, Ros.</p><p>Jon walked through the tavern and approached the table where Asha was sitting for him, when she saw him, she smirked.</p><p>“Did you get permission to leave the keep? I’m pretty sure Lord Stark doesn’t want his bastard son drinking in shit holes like this,” she said.</p><p>“I could ask the same about you. I'm pretty sure Lord Stark doesn’t want his ward drinking in shit holes like this.”</p><p>Asha and Jon laughed, and Jon sat down in front of her. “Septa Mordane is looking for you.”</p><p>Asha snorted. “And why should I give a fuck?”</p><p>“Well she is in charge of your education, and she could convince Lady Stark to marry you off to some old man.”</p><p>"So you mean someone like you?" she asked jokingly.</p><p>Jon gasped, pretending to look insulted. Asha began laughing and Jon joined in but they were interrupted when a tavern wench approached the table.</p><p>“Do you want anything to drink My Lord?” the wench asked</p><p>“Give me some ale,” he said</p><p>The Wench nodded. “Anything to eat?”</p><p>“No thank you,” he said.</p><p>Jon and Asha drank together for some time.</p><p>“You want to swim in the hot springs?” Jon asked.</p><p>Asha raised her eyebrow. “Are you that eager to see me naked?”</p><p>Jon chuckled. “I was pretty eager the last few times wasn’t I?”</p><p>Asha’s face turned into a sultry smirk. “Are you still eager?” she asked seductively.</p><p>“You want to go back to my chambers and find out?”</p><p>Jon and Asha left the tavern and mounted their horses they rode up to winterfell and entered into the keep. They walked through the hallways of Winterfell and eventually got to his chamber’s doors.</p><p>Jon and Asha walked into his chambers Jon wrapped his arms around her waist and began to kiss her neck Asha began to moan as he did so. He felt here curves through her black and gold dress they were nice and thick. Jon turned Asha around and brought her in for a passionate kiss Asha moaned into his mouth. Jon and Asha began to undress each other and as they did so they felt up each other’s bodies. After they were done undressing Jon looked upon Asha’s naked form.</p><p>It was a truly glorious thing to behold Asha’s form; she was buxom with curvy hips and a nice ass.</p><p>Asha looked up and down’s Jon’s body and licked her lips. “Looking at you never gets old.”</p><p>Jon brought Asha in for another kiss.This one was rougher than before and Asha surprised him and bit his lip. Jon smiled Asha never failed to entertain him in bed Asha got down on her knees. She licked Jon’s cock and placed a few kisses on the tip before abruptly taking his whole member into her mouth.</p><p>She moved her head up and down along Jon’s member while making lewd noises Jon grabbed her head and guided her along his cock. Jon groaned as she continued to plunge again and again. They continued this way for a while before Asha released his cock from her mouth with a pop and walked over to the bed and lied down on it. Jon smiled and knew exactly what she wanted him to do to her. Jon walked over to Asha and got in between her legs, went down and began to lick her cunt.</p><p>Asha moaned wantonly as he pleasured her with his tongue she had told him he was good at this the first time they had sex. “Jon” she gasped “I want you inside me” she said desperately Jon licked her folds again for good measure before getting up and positioning his cock in front of her sex. He teased her by rubbing his cock’s head against her cunt slowly and meticulously “Jon please” she whined. Jon decided that he had teased her enough and entered her they had been fucking everey day since Jon had come back to winterfell.</p><p>Jon thrusted into her again and again all the while he kissed her neck and she tightly grabbed the sheets of the bed. Jon silenced her loud moans with kisses both of them were very aware that Asha’s reputation would be ruined if they were caught doing this. Jon kissed and sucked on both of Asha’s tits and Asha moaned as he did so. Jon rubbed her clit as he thrusted into her with great force. Jon thrusted into her one more time and then he came and he rolled off of Asha.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>